


Soulmates

by BeFreeBeHappyA012



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, this is honestly just a quick practice its probably not that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeBeHappyA012/pseuds/BeFreeBeHappyA012
Summary: Something of a love confession i suppose ;3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago then decided to quickly finish it during the summer sooo.... its probably just kinda meh. (I honestly forgot about this until i saw it sitting in my documents.) It was originally just practice and also sorta for my nii-san who wanted some fluffy soymilk. Even if it's just average i hope someone gets some enjoyment from it!! :D

A sigh.   
The sound of soft fingertips flipping the page of a well-loved book.   
The crackling and popping of a steady fire.   
Another sigh.   
Where was he? He had said he was simply going to prepare the tools for their supply-gathering expedition tomorrow. Sorey never usually took this long. Especially because he knew they needed to be fully rested and up early to make use of the daylight.   
Mikleo shifted his sitting position for what seemed like the millionth time and continued to wait impatiently, reading the Celestial Record to pass the agonizing time.   
I suppose this is what I get for telling him to hurry, Mikleo thought. But he should know that this is no time to be dawdling. He should be here by now. Unless…  
An image of Sorey being attacked by wild Prickleboars flooded into Mikleo’s mind. Sorey helpless, lying unmoving on the grass, stained crimson…  
Quickly, Mikleo shook his head to get rid of the ghastly vision. Sorey was careful and besides, he wasn’t far. He knew how to defend himself against Prickleboars and he had his sword with him. Right?  
The water seraph stood up with a gasp and strode to Sorey’s bed. His sword was propped up against the wall. He hadn’t taken it with him; and it was already dark out.   
“Sorey!” Mikleo called as he snatched the sword and hurried for the door. He had to find him fast before-  
The door swung open as Mikleo reached it and he stumbled forward, landing into something warm yet firm. He looked up in surprise to see. . . blue? Placing his hands onto the deep blue colour he felt someone else’s hands on his waist. Mikleo raised his eyes further and saw Sorey’s laughing eyes looking down upon him.   
“Oh,” Sorey said, his voice familiar and soothing to Mikleo yet it caused him to shiver. “Hey, Mikleo.”  
Eyes wide, with a yelp of embarrassment, Mikleo shot back and broke out of Sorey’s unintentional embrace, exhilaration suddenly rushing through him.  
“S-Sorey! What took you so long?” Mikleo demanded, heart beat slowing down. He hadn’t even realized how worked up he had become.   
“What? Worried about me?” Sorey smiled, his eyes shining.   
“No! I was just. . .” the water seraph’s eyes locked onto the sword in his grasp and he lowered his hand to his side.   
“You were worried about me.” Sorey’s smile grew wider.  
“No, I wasn’t!”  
“You need to learn to relax, Mikleo. I’m totally fine. More than fine, actually.”  
“But what if-”  
Sorey took a step forward, the distance between the two becoming more minimal again. He tapped Mikleo on the shoulder playfully. “You worry too much.”  
An exasperated sigh. “Well, I-”  
“It’s cute.”  
Mikleo stopped suddenly and moved his gaze to look into Sorey’s eyes. Something was different, changed even. They held warmth but something else. A feeling Mikleo had never seen in him before.   
“Sorey?” was all the water seraph could manage. He felt strangely uncomfortable yet. . . more than comfortable at the same time.  
Sorey simply laughed, a genuine sound that made Mikleo’s stomach flutter.   
“It’s cute,” Sorey repeated, shrugging. “And so like you.”  
Mikleo shifted under Sorey’s smiling eyes. Why was he saying this? Why now?  
“Well, are the preparations done? Can we go to sleep already?” Mikleo asked, turning away.   
“Actually,” Sorey started, staring at Mikleo, who intentionally dodged his gaze. “There was something I wanted to check out; it’s near the Aroundight Forest. Wanna come?”  
Mikleo huffed. “But you know we need to be up early. Can’t this wait?”  
“No, actually, it can’t.” Sorey’s smile became sly.   
Mikleo’s eyes widened and he felt his face heat up. “What?” he stuttered. “Why not?”  
Sorey shrugged. “Well, you’ll just have to wait and see.” His smile grew.  
A defeated sigh. “Fine. But this better be quick.”   
Mikleo turned and followed him out the door with a small frown on his face. Sorey still wore that mischievous smile and it aggravated yet captivated Mikleo at the same time. He didn’t know what it was about him but, on the inside, he still longed to be with him, to know more about what made him Sorey. Mikleo had spent his whole life with him and knew him like he was his own self, like they were one and the same: soul mates. And yet, the water seraph still knew that there would be many more trials ahead that they would surely overcome. He knew he would be fine as long as Sorey was right with him.  
“We can stop somewhere up ahead.” Sorey spoke, turning his head so that Mikleo could hear him. “I just discovered this recently and. . . well I’m sorry but it couldn’t wait. I finally found it and I was an idiot for not seeing this earlier. I’m sorry but if I don’t say it now I won’t be able to take it much longer.”  
Mikleo raised one eyebrow. “Hmm? What do you mean?”   
Sorey stopped his footsteps and turned around slowly, moving closer to Mikleo. The water seraph saw him take a deep breath, the other’s gaze avoiding his own for once. It was so unlike Sorey.   
“What is it? You know you can hardly keep a secret from me.” Mikleo smiled nervously.   
“Well, it’s just. . .” Sorey exhaled and finally looked Mikleo in the eye. “Mikleo, I like you. And it’s not just as friends. When you smile time just. . . stops. It’s a little crazy but I can’t stop thinking about you.” He scratched the back of his scalp and gave a shaky grin.   
Mikleo could hear his heart beating, could feel the sudden sweat upon his palms. His stomach had that nervous feeling again, like a thousand butterflies swarming inside of him. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.   
Sorey held up a hand. “Sorry if this is kinda sudden. I mean, it probably is and maybe you don’t even like me in the same way but I had to say something.” He stepped forward. “I love you, Mikleo. I always have.”   
“I. . .” Mikleo felt himself blush. Sorey sounded so sincere, so earnest. He always had that stupid grin that made the water seraph’s heart melt; that laugh that made him feel like he was soaring. And that was when Mikleo knew.  
“I like you too.”   
The smile on Sorey’s face was the brightest it had ever been and suddenly Mikleo felt arms wrap around him, pulling him close. He awkwardly attempted to return the gesture and he heard the familiar sound of Sorey’s laugh, making him soar again.   
Sorey pulled him back at arms length; grin still stuck on his face. He sighed contently. “And here I thought I was making things awkward for the both of us. I never knew you felt like this too.”   
Mikleo shook his head. “No. I think I never would have realized till you said something first.” He smiled back, looking up at Sorey.   
“In that case, would you mind if I kissed you?” Sorey asked. “Only if you’re okay with it, of course.”  
The water seraph’s violet eyes widened. Kiss? Sorey? His mind raced, trying to come up with an answer. In the end he nodded curtly, any other kind of verbal reply forgotten.   
Sorey wasn’t going to waste any time, Mikleo’s consent already given. He gently placed one hand under the water seraph’s chin and the other on his waist, pulling him closer. Eyes closed and head slightly bent down, he kissed Mikleo.   
Okay, that was an understatement.   
To anyone else it would’ve looked like a simple kiss but for Mikleo it was everything.  
His’s eyelids fluttered shut just before Sorey’s lips pressed against his. They were warm, if not a little chapped but Mikleo didn’t care. His heart raced and Sorey’s hand moved from his chin to the back of his neck. He could feel the other’s smile and he couldn’t help but smile back as their noses bumped and Sorey’s forehead rested on his own. They moved back so their faces were centimeters apart, eyes shining.   
“Well that was-” Sorey started but Mikleo reached up before he could finish and kissed him a little harder than he had intended. Sorey chuckled against the water seraph’s lips and held him tighter against him.   
“I’m really glad,” Sorey’s breathed, “that you like me too.”   
A shiver ran through Mikleo at Sorey’s words and he smiled. “Its hard to hold back now that I’ve realized it.”   
A face-eating grin. “Then its decided. I wont hold back either.”  
A hand intertwined in his. “Deal.”  
The pair glided back to Sorey’s house, talking about ruins and the Era of Asgard as if nothing had changed. Because nothing had. They had always been close and Sorey’s confession just made things closer. Now that they had realized it was mutual, it would simply grow from there. 

Mikleo awoke to knocking on a wooden door and his limbs tangled with someone else’s. He scratched his head, wondering what had happened until he stared a minute longer at Sorey’s sleeping form and remembered. Sorey had told him that he loved him and he had realized his own feelings for him as well. His heart leapt at the memory and suddenly he was shaken from his memories as the knocking persisted.   
With a yelp he peeled away from Sorey, whose arms were wrapped around him, and stumbled hurriedly towards the door.   
Opening it revealed an old seraph, the years shown clearly on his face. The seraph gave an amused harrumph! when he spied Sorey still snoring away back in his bed.   
“Gramps! Sorry, we slept in.” Mikleo apologized.   
Gramps nodded a little longer than necessary and turned, hobbling down the stairs. “It’s fine.” He spoke. “I simply wanted to see things for myself.”   
Mikleo raised a brow. “Pardon?”   
The old seraph nodded once more to himself and chuckled as he shuffled away. “Young love.”   
Mikleo glanced at Sorey and then back to Gramps. With a puzzled look, he shut the door and returned to the bed. As soon as he lay down Sorey’s arms were around him and he continued snoring loudly in Mikleo’s ear. He hadn’t caught the last thing Gramps said and spent his time wondering for the rest of the day what the old seraph had said.


End file.
